The present invention is directed to a trephine particularly adapted for use in surgical operations such as corneal transplant procedures. More particularly, the present invention relates to a trephine comprising a universal trephine handle adapted to securely and accurately hold different sizes of trephine blades and having a structure which facilitates illumination of the cutting edge and accurate positioning and manipulation thereof.
Trephines are used, for example, in ophthalmic surgery for corneal transplant operations and are employed in various sizes or blade diameters. In corneal transplant procedures the trephine must be precisely positioned and manipulated under a microscope by the surgeon. It is thus of great important that the cutting edge of the blade be well illuminated and that the surgeon have a clear line of sight.
Wherefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a trephine having a clear line of sight along the axis thereof, so that the trephine can be accurately employed under a microscope by a surgeon without leaving the eyepiece of the microscope. Another object of the present invention is to provide a trephine which facilitates illumination of the inside cutting edge of the trephine blade to allow accurate positioning thereof. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a trephine having a universal handle upon which different diameter trephine blades can be accurately mounted in alignment with respect to the handle. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a trephine which has minimal light reflection and is easily manipulated by the surgeon. These and other objects, features, and advantages will be apparent from the following description and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.